Debes buscarte un nuevo amor
by alicefrank
Summary: Es un Song fic de Lily y James, me encanta, bueno no se si a ustedes y como quiero saberlo, por que no pasan, lo leen y dejan un review?


**Dedicación: **Es para todos los que han leído alguno de mis fics pero especialmente para mi amiga Karla, por que se como le gustan estos dos personajes. Por cierto, ya termine el libro 6.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Lily ni James me pertenecen, yo no los invente ni nada por el estilo, no recibo ni un mísero centavito por escribir (solo la felicidad de recibir algún review ). Tampoco la canción es mía, si no de Tranzas y se llama "Debes buscarte un nuevo amor" (creo que así se llama, si no es así me pueden corregir).

Este es un SF de James Potter y Lily Evans, se puede decir que esta triste pero para tener un mejor criterio de que tipo es este SF mejor léanlo completo y se darán cuenta de exactamente que se trata.

oOºOo Debes buscarte un nuevo amor oOºOo 

Lily, una chica alta, delgada, de cabellos ondulados, pelirroja, ojos verde esperanza, sonrisa inmaculada...se encontraba sola, en la sala común de Gryffindor, era aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, tenia una expresión de preocupación, esperaba a alguien... y ese alguien no llegaba, la había citado ahí a la una en punto, con el pretexto de que tenia algo muy importante que decirle, pero no había ni un solo rastro de el. Algo se movió de entre las sombras y se acerco intentando hacerlo lo mas lento posible para no llegar hacia ella...

-James... Que pasa? Que es eso que tenias que decirme? –dijo la chica a un muchacho alto, con un intenso cabello negro, muy despeinado, ojos azules, su expresión denotaba una tristeza inminente, la cual hizo preocupar mas a la chica.

-Es... Lily, prométeme que lo vas a entender...

-James? Que..? me asustas...

-Promételo –dijo el

-No se lo que es... no puedo prometerte nada...

Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,

que no guarde sus problemas,

que no sea como yo,

a la hora de la cena,

que cuando muera de celos,

el jamás te diga nada,

que no tenga como yo,

tantas heridas en el alma,

-Lily, creo que necesitas a alguien mejor que yo... alguien distinto, que te cuente todo lo que siente, que no estalle cuando estas con algún amigo, que no sea como yo... Lily, no soy le que te mereces, te juro que te amo, pero... son todas estas cosas, necesitas a alguien que sea mejor que yo, que te merezca, que te trate mejor, que sea... mejor –Esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, algo imposible en un merodeador, o al menos casi imposible, la pelirroja se dejo caer en el sofá mas cercano y comenzaron a rodar lagrimas por todo su rostro.

-James...

debes buscarte un nuevo amor

que sea todo un caballero,

que tenga una profesión,

sin problemas de dinero,

que sea amigo de tus amigos,

simpatice con tus padres,

y que nunca hable de mas,

que no pueda lastimarte,

-Lily, escucha... necesitas otra persona, alguien que sea un hombre, que te de su lugar cuando tu no encuentres uno, que te cubra con su chaqueta cuando sientas frió, que sea un buen estudiante, que te ayude cuando tengas dudas, que se lleve bien con tus amigas, que tus padres no lo vean como si fuera un fracasado, que tenga una vida, que no te avergüence frente a nadie, que nunca por nada del mundo te deje derramar una lagrima por el, que sea alguien...alguien mucho mejor que yo...

-No, James... –La chica escondía su rostro detrás de sus manos y sollozaba lo mas silenciosamente que podía, se sentía totalmente abatida, solo buscaba alguna razón por la que aquel muchacho le dijera todo eso, le partía el corazón, el muchacho había derramado dos lagrimas llenas de la mas pura tristeza...

pero vida,

me conoces desde siempre,

y ahora tengo que decir,

siempre digo lo que siento,

que no vas a encontrar nunca,

con quien mirar las estrellas,

alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas,

-Aunque... Lily, por favor escucha... tu sabes como soy mejor que nadie, y te necesito decir que aunque busques alrededor del mundo, bajo cada roca del planeta, nunca vas a encontrar alguien que te ame tanto como yo, alguien que te lleve a mirar las estrellas y te cuente la historia de cada una, ni que cuando te bese sientas como si una de esas estrellas bajara a tus manos y se guardara dentro de tu corazón... –En el rostro del chico se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, la chica seguía tapándose la cara, simplemente se negaba a escuchar el final de su relación, no tenia ni la menor intención de sentir las tristes palabras de ese muchacho al que tanto amaba destrozando su alma y su corazón.

alguien que te haga sentir,

tocar el cielo con las manos,

alguien que te haga volar,

como yo,

no vas a encontrarlo,

que no vas a encontrar nunca,

alguien que te ame de veras,

alguien que te haga llorar,

de tanto amar,

de tantos besos,

-...nadie te va a llevar entre las nubes, al menos no como yo, nunca encontraras a alguien que te ame tanto como yo, nadie te querrá tanto como para dejarte ir, no volverás a sentir lagrimas de amor, ni te dará un beso puro como los míos, nadie Lily...-La chica había dejado salir una minúscula sonrisa al escuchar eso, sin embargo las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, por que aunque su amor le dijera que nadie la haría sentir lo que el, el le decía que todo había acabado, todo... lo que tanto les había costado lograr... todo...

alguien con quien caminar,

como dos locos de la mano,

alguien que te haga vibrar como yo,

no vas a encontrarlo,

-Pero Lily... nunca encontraras alguien que te lleve a caminar de la mano por todos lados, que disfrute tanto como yo el estar a tu lado, alguien que te haga sentir escalofríos detrás de cada abrazo y cada beso que te de, no lo hallaras Lily... sabes por que? Por que solo yo te amo tanto como para hacerte sentir algo así... –El chico estaba viendo fijamente a la pelirroja que seguía derramando sus lagrimas, escondiendo la vista de todos...

debes buscarte un nuevo amor,

que se acuerde de las fechas,

que no sea como yo,

que siempre cumpla sus promesas,

alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco,

y se haga aparte,

que no sea como yo,

que solo vivo para amarte,

-Mira Lily... necesitas a alguien que recuerde los aniversarios, tu cumpleaños, los de tus padres, que sea detallista y no te haga molestarte, que no sea un egocéntrico ni un presumido, algo diferente a mi... que si te dice que te cambiara, realmente cambie, alguien que no este tan obsesionado contigo, no como yo... que solo soy un mediocre que te ama como nadie, y es por eso que te quiero...

-No, James... No! Tu eres exactamente todo eso que me dices, tu eres eso... yo te amo, no soportaría estar con alguien mas, tal vez no eres perfecto, pero yo tampoco lo soy, no quiero estar lejos de ti...

Bueno, pues la canción sigue, pero todo se repite así que no vi el caso de volver a ponerlo, besos, cuídense. Bye

Alicefrank

PD·No olviden dejar un review!


End file.
